Fleurs Du Mal
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Narcissa has a secret. Bellatrix wants to know what that secret it. Rumors are flying around Hogwarts and Bellatrix wants to get to the bottom of it all. But Narcissa isnt talking. Can she find what it is? Cisstrix! Blackcest! Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Not sure where this one is going. Not a typical Cissatrix fanfic...but I am trying something differet. No haters or flamers. Bare with me, its going to be a couple chapters long...and they are in the older teens in this one. Bellatrix isnt married yet, Andromeda has yet to leave the family, and Narcissa is engaged to Lucius. As always read and review.

Fleurs Du Mal: Chaper 1: Rose Noire

"Cissy I need to talk to you…I have been hearing some things about you…rumors and I want them clarified." Bellatrix said walking to join her baby sister on her balcony.

"I don't have time to listen to rumors Bella." Narcissa said coldly.

Bellatrix was taken aback by this sudden coldness from Narcissa. It wasn't like her to be so distant with her. She hated being ignored and she hated it when people never answered a direct question.

"Well if you'd stop being a sodding bitch, and let me speak to you I will leave you alone since I am obviously wasting your precious little time." Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Bellatrix." Narcissa hissed as she lit a cigarette.

Bellatrix raised her raven eyebrows. Since when did Narcissa smoke?

"Pardon me? But that isn't very lady like behavior." Bellatrix said coolly as she stared at her baby sister through her heavily lidded eyes.

"I don't give a damn what you think Bellatrix, I stopped caring years ago." Narcissa replied.

She gently puffed on her cigarette and exhaled the smoke through her painted lips. Bellatrix swallowed, she always found the way her sister smoked sexy. Though she would never admit to having incestuous thoughts about Narcissa, she still couldn't help herself as she watched Narcissa take another drag on her cigarette.

"You might want to start caring, once you hear what I have to say." Bellatrix said.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, she stared at her sister.

"Well get on with it." Narcissa said curtly, taking another drag on her cigarette.

"Well I heard a rumor that you were…pregnant." Bellatrix said a little awkwardly.

Personally the thought made Bellatrix sick to her stomach. She didn't like anyone being with her sister. And she felt utterly embarrassed that she was even having this conversation with Narcissa.

"I don't know who started that rumor, but they seem to be sadly misinformed." Narcissa hissed in a low voice.

"I just want the truth Cissy. I don't believe the rumor, but I have to be sure." Bellatrix said.

"No, I'm not! And how dare you even think for one second that I would ruin our reputation like that? I am not the pure-blood whore that you have become." Narcissa asked hysterically.

"Calm down Cissy, I just wanted to set the record straight, and to be quite honest with you, I have noticed that you have changed…that you are different, and I have to tell you that it is scaring me." Bellatrix replied, completely ignoring the accusation that she was a whore.

"Well not everyone stays the same forever, you of all people Bella should know that. I mean come on, your little clique of friends are something to be worried about." Narcissa retorted.

"My clique isn't the subject that we are discussing. This is about you, and how I feel about the changes you have been going through." Bellatrix said dismissively.

"I don't want to talk about my changes, or what I am going through. It isn't up for discussion anymore Bella. I am going to bed." Narcissa said throwing her finished cigarette off the balcony into the pond below.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean that rumor that I heard on the train was disturbing." Bellatrix said softly.

"Be careful Bella, this compassion you're displaying is going to ruin your reputation. People might think that you actually have feelings." Narcissa sneered.

She walked past her sister and into her bedroom, Bellatrix followed a few seconds later, and to the door.

"Good night Cissy." Bellatrix said.

"Night." Narcissa said curtly.

Bellatrix left the room closing the door behind her. Narcissa flicked her wand and her door locked and her candles went out. She sighed and lay down on her bed, tears fell down her face. She knew she had been extremely rude to Bellatrix. Even if Bellatrix was a heartless bitch most of the time, she still loved Narcissa, and did truly care about her. Narcissa knew that the conversation wasn't all about to root of the rumor, but that Bellatrix sensed that Narcissa was going through something that she obviously thought was serious enough to be discussed. Narcissa sighed and took off her robe, throwing it to the floor in a pool of silk. She climbed beneath the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"Ugh Cissy why do you have to be so difficult?" Bellatrix roared at her empty room as she slammed the heavy door behind her.

The conversation left Bellatrix in a right state, she was livid. Never had Narcissa talked to her in such a manner. Something was going on with her and Bellatrix was determined to find out. With a flick of her wand her door locked, candles went out and clothes came off. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her naked body and lay there staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Yeah so this would probably never happen. But hell this is fanfiction, anything is possible. Please read and review.

This story is rated M. So if you are under age, or immature, do not read it. You have been warned.

Fleurs Du Mal: Chapter 2: Fleur de lumiere

The next day breakfast was a quiet affair. Andromeda sat between Bellatrix and Narcissa as usual and ignored both of them. Andromeda had heard the commotion last night, as her room was beside Narcissa's, and concluded that Bellatrix had heard the rumor and went to confront Narcissa. Andromeda knew that the rumor wasn't true, that it was started by one of their class mates because of the jealousy she felt because Narcissa was on her way to being engaged to Lucius Malfoy. The loud scraping of a chair on the wood floor snapped Andromeda back to the present. Bellatrix had left the room, and Narcissa had silent tears streaming down her face. Andromeda put down her tea cup and placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Cissy, its okay…come on let's go for a walk." Andromeda said standing up from the table.

Narcissa stood too and the two women left the dinning room. Once into the large garden Andromeda walked a little ways down the bath towards the edge of long path where it led into the groves. Narcissa followed behind her sister not paying attention to her surroundings, she accidently bumped into Andromeda.

"Sorry Andie." Narcissa muttered still not looking at her.

Andromeda took her hand and led her down to a more secluded spot, where she sat down on the grass and pulled Narcissa down with her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So what is going on with you Cissy?" Andromeda asked, her voice was soft and less harsh than Bellatrix's.

"I…I haven't been myself lately…I don't know what is happening to me." Narcissa replied.

Andromeda said nothing so Narcissa went on.

"I…have these thoughts in my head about…Bellatrix…and they confuse me, and taunt me…I have incestuous thoughts about her day and night…I can't stand them…I am a bad person Andie…so I give bad people what they deserve." Narcissa continued.

She lifted up her shirt to reveal fresh and old wounds on her torso, lifting up her skirt there were more on her long legs. Andromeda swallowed hard, as she saw the fresh wounds on her sister's pale arms.

"Cissy…why? I mean…I won't lie and say that thought doesn't make me uneasy…but I don't quite understand why you would do this to yourself...I have the same thoughts…though I don't go to the extreme to punish myself for them." Andromeda said.

"What? You mean to tell me that you…that you have thoughts like that too?" Narcissa asked an incredulous look on her face.

"Well yes…they make me a little uneasy…the thought…it makes me slightly sick…but I cannot deny that Bellatrix is very beautiful." Andromeda replied.

"She is the spitting image of you Andie." Narcissa stated matter-of-factly.

"That may be true, but I still think she is more beautiful than I am. I mean look at me, I haven't even been proposed to, nor do I have any clue as to who I am to be married to." Andromeda said.

That was a lie, but Andromeda wasn't about to admit that she had fallen in love with a Muggle-born. The thought of her sisters finding out made her sick, because she knew that she would never see them again if they knew. She was carefully planning to leave after Bellatrix was married in a few months time.

"You'll find someone Andie…you're beautiful. So what do you do to…you know get the thoughts out of your head?" Narcissa asked.

Andromeda was silent for a few moments, she really didn't want to tell Narcissa what she did to get rid of the thoughts, but she figured that since Narcissa was honest with her, that she should be honest as well.

"I masturbate." Andromeda replied after a few minutes.

Narcissa almost fell over from the shock of Andromeda's answer. Andromeda laughed a little at Narcissa's reaction. Of course she knew Narcissa didn't touch herself, but that didn't mean that she didn't think about it.

"Oh don't look like that Cissy. It's not uncommon for women to do that sort of thing. And plus men do it all the time." Andromeda said after a few seconds of laughter.

"But Andie…that…that is just vial!" Narcissa said.

Andromeda couldn't hold in her eye roll. Sometimes Narcissa could be a little dense about things like that.

"It isn't…and you had better start learning about your body if you are to please your husband." Andromeda said wisely.

"Andie! That is highly inappropriate!" Narcissa said hysterically.

"No it isn't Cissy. Don't be such a prude. He is going to do all kinds of things to you…possibly nasty things…things that you could only dream about but not ever do…" Andromeda said.

"Andie please cut it out!" Narcissa shrieked, snapping Andromeda out of her rant.

The color was high in her cheeks and she was panting slightly.

"Sorry." Andromeda muttered.

"No you're not…and you speak about it like you have done these things." Narcissa said casually.

She really wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. Her own anatomy wasn't something that she wanted to explore so openly, and she sure as hell didn't want to talk about it, even if she did do it.

"I'm not going to say either way. But I do read a lot Cissy." Andromeda replied.

Narcissa shrugged, she knew that Andromeda always had her nose buried in some book or another, it was no wonder that she knew a lot of things that Narcissa didn't. Although the though of reading _those_ types of books scared Narcissa.

"Look, Bella will be gone in a few months. All you need to do is just deal with your thoughts in your own way. School is almost over, and then you'll have the summer to deal with it until Bella is married. But Cissy don't wait until it is too late.

"It's an entire year Andie! Ugh…these holidays are few and far between." Narcissa said sighing.

"I think you just need to go lay down. Try to clear your head." Andromeda suggested.

"And you?" Narcissa asked.

"That's between me and my hand." Andromeda said winking.

"Really Andie stop it!" Narcissa shrieked.

"You're such a prude Cissy. Relax. Just go lay down." Andromeda ordered as Narcissa got to her feet.

Narcissa shook her head and walked back up to the manor alone; leaving Andromeda to do God only knows what in the garden. Once back in her room, Narcissa locked herself in. she couldn't believe what Andromeda was suggesting, but then again, she knew that she would be lying to herself if she said that she had never had the thought of touching herself. Sighing, Narcissa took off her dress and put on a night gown. She walked to her bed and lay down on top of the sheets, even more aware of her body than usual. Narcissa couldn't ignore the way the fabric of the nightgown rubbed against her bare breast, or the way it rode up when she propped her legs up on the bed. All of a sudden she felt hot and she blushed, even if she was alone, this didn't feel right. Scared that she might do something she would regret she rolled on her stomach and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: BLACKCEST! So if this isn't your thing DON'T READ IT. You have been warned. I didn't want there to be like instant Blackcest…so I just gave a tease…please read and review. Contains self harm!

Fleurs Du Mal: Chapter 3: Gloire du Matin

Narcissa awoke sometime later, not feeling the least bit rested. Her conversation with Andromeda earlier that day had put her brain into overdrive. She had never really given her body much thought and now that Andromeda had suggested that she…well Narcissa didn't want to even mention the word, she couldn't shake the thought from her head. Though Andromeda did have a point about being able to please her future husband, she did need to know _something_ about touching herself. Finally feeling frustrated she rolled onto her back and opened her legs, immediately she felt the cool air of the room brush against her covered groin. She let out a soft moan, and moved her shaking hands down to the hem of her nightgown and slowly moved it down her trembling thighs. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she moved her hand along her covered womanhood. She moaned again and started to feel slightly more comfortable as the minutes went by. But she was soon interrupted by a harsh knock at the door, her hand flew from between her legs and she quickly tried to control her breathing.

"Come in." Narcissa said, trying to keep her voice even.

The door opened and Bellatrix walked in. Narcissa instantly sat bolt upright and pushed her nightgown down to cover her wounded legs. She wasn't ready to disclose that secret to Bellatrix yet. Bellatrix catching her masturbating would be less embarrassing than two hundred raw cuts all over her body.

"Good lord Cissy, do you have any idea how late it is?" Bellatrix asked coming into the room and shutting the door.

She seemed irritated that Narcissa was still awake.

"I am well aware of what time it is Bella." Narcissa replied indignantly.

"Oh don't you take that tone with me, you have been such a little bitch since last night. I am getting tired of it Cissy." Bellatrix said coolly moving closer to the bed where Narcissa sat trembling.

"Yes well…I have been dealing with some stuff and…well I'm sorry Bella for taking it out on you…" Narcissa said finally.

She hoped that by saying this that Bellatrix would accept it and move on, but she would be lying to herself if she believed for a second that Bellatrix was fooled.

"You aren't getting off the hook that easily Cissy." Bellatrix said, her eyes narrowed as she studied her baby sister.

Narcissa swallowed audibly. She knew in her gut that Bellatrix wasn't just going to go away and forget about it, like she did last night. This time she knew that she needed to figure out a way to tell Bellatrix her secret without letting too much on.

"Bella…I…please hear me out before you fly off the handle?" Narcissa asked as calmly as she could without jumping out of her skin.

"Fly off the handle? Cissy seriously?" Bellatrix said indignantly.

Narcissa tried to suppress an eye roll but was unsuccessful.

"See Bella…this is what I mean…sometimes I am scared to talk to you. Especially about things like this…" Narcissa said.

"Things like what? You have said a bloody word yet!" Bellatrix said throwing her hands up.

"Calm the fuck down Bella. Or you can leave and not get any information." Narcissa said firmly.

Bellatrix exhaled loudly and looked over at her sister; she knew that she needed to be patient with Narcissa. Pushing her to talk wouldn't work, and she knew it.

"Okay…so spill Cissy." Bellatrix said a little impatiently.

Narcissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Well the rumors are not true. I am not pregnant…I have never even had sex…not with myself or anyone…" Narcissa said.

"Well I already knew that Cissy." Bellatrix said chuckling a little.

Narcissa knew that Bellatrix was relived to hear that from her, even if she already knew that it wasn't true.

"Well you seemed so upset about it last night; I wanted to clarify before anything else got out." Narcissa said.

Bellatrix nodded.

"Also…well Bella…I have been hurting myself…" Narcissa managed to say.

Bellatrix was silent for a while; she couldn't suppress the hurt and disbelief on her face as she looked at her baby sister. Bellatrix had noticed for a while that Narcissa was withdrawing and keeping to herself more than ever lately, but she never expected something like this was going on, this was too much.

"Hurt…hurting yourself…" Bellatrix stammered, she felt sick as she looked at the younger witch.

Narcissa nodded and buried her head in her knees, she couldn't look at Bellatrix.

"Cissy…I…" Bellatrix said reaching out for Narcissa, but Narcissa pulled away almost violently.

"Don't touch me!" Narcissa shrieked jumping off the bed.

Bellatrix was startled by this sudden change in behavior. Narcissa had never acted this way around anyone, especially her.

"It's just me Cissy…" Bellatrix said softly moving towards Narcissa.

"Please…Bella…don't! Stay away from me…" Narcissa said hysterically.

Bellatrix recoiled. She stared at her baby sister, her eyes filled with tears. Things were far worse than she had feared. And she was mentally kicking herself for not nipping in the butt like she should have.

"Let me see." Bellatrix commanded softly, but she couldn't take the authority out of her voice.

She needed to see…needed to see with her own eyes what Narcissa had done to herself. She couldn't stomach the thought that her baby sister had the same dark secret that she had. Narcissa had always been so cool and collected, but this cowering and scared Narcissa frightened Bellatrix more than anything.

"See what?" Narcissa asked stupidly.

Bellatrix didn't care anymore; she lunged for Narcissa and caught the younger witch's wrist in her hand, squeezing it tight. Narcissa winced; her sister's hand was irritating the cuts beneath her night gown.

"Ouch Bella let me go! You're hurting me!" Narcissa shrieked.

"Shut your bloody mouth you sodding pillock! Do you want to take the whole house?" Bellatrix shrieked covering Narcissa's mouth with her free hand as they toppled on the bed, Narcissa's breathing was heavy and she was flushed.

Bellatrix fell on top of Narcissa who stiffened at the contact. She moaned despite her completely inappropriate position with Bellatrix. This moan didn't go unnoticed, but Bellatrix didn't comment. Narcissa could see that Bellatrix was trying to keep herself in control of the situation and not give into that inner desire that so frightened them both in this moment. Now Narcissa knew that Bellatrix felt the same way that she did.

"Now, am going to ask you again. Let me see." Bellatrix whispered.

Her breathing was heavy and the authority was gone from her voice this time. There was a desperate need to know, to see, and to comfort in any way that she could. Narcissa relaxed and Bellatrix released her from her iron grip when she was sure that Narcissa was going to stop shrieking and trying to escape.

"Don't…please don't tell anyone." Narcissa whispered as tears began to seep from beneath her eye lids as Bellatrix pushed the hem of her night gown up her thighs.

"Of course Cissy." Bellatrix replied softly.

Narcissa wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that Bellatrix was about to see her inner most secret, or the softness at which she responded to Narcissa's request. It wasn't like Bellatrix to be caring and compassionate, although their relationship had always been a little off from the beginning. Narcissa also noted that Bellatrix's hands were trembling as she moved the night gown closer and closer to the cuts on her upper thighs. Narcissa placed her hands on each of Bellatrix's and looked up, scared.

"You don't need to fear me Cissy. I already told you that I wasn't going to get upset." Bellatrix cooed softly.

Narcissa removed her hands and Bellatrix moved the fabric up further. Bellatrix felt sick as she saw the cuts lining her sister's thighs. She had figured something like this was going on because she had all the signs that she had when she started doing it. She also noted that there was a small damp spot on Narcissa's knickers, but chose to ignore it for the moment. This wasn't the time to give into such perverse desires. Not when the situation was so serious.

"See…I…I'm sorry." Narcissa stammered.

Bellatrix didn't respond she just kept pushing the fabric up further, Narcissa lifted her hips and the night gown came up further revealing the cuts on her torso. Bellatrix choked back a sob as she saw the raw wounds go all the way up Narcissa's pale torso. She stopped raising the fabric at Narcissa's breasts; the cuts as far as Bellatrix could tell didn't go up any higher.

"Cissy…I had no idea things had gotten so bad." Bellatrix said.

"It's not your fault Bella…it's…" Narcissa started but Bellatrix placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Don't say it Cissy…don't because it's not true…I am the oldest, I am supposed to protect you…and I failed. I sodding failed to protect you." Bellatrix said firmly.

Narcissa said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say. Once Bellatrix got a thought in her head, it was almost impossible for anyone to take that thought out. Then without any further hesitation Bellatrix placed her lips to the wounds. The movement was so natural and so fluid that Narcissa wasn't surprised to find that she enjoyed the feel of Bellatrix's plump lips on her skin. It wasn't a sexual gesture at first, but Narcissa would be lying to herself if she said that her underwear wasn't growing increasingly damp from this. Her breathing was getting heavier and she shivered as Bellatrix kissed lower to her thighs, her hot breath passing right over her covered core. She was sure that Bellatrix could smell her arousal because she heard a soft moan as Bellatrix kissed the other thigh softly.

Then it happened.

Bellatrix's mouth hovered above Narcissa's covered clit for a split second before making contact. Narcissa let out a moan of surprise and pleasure as Bellatrix moved her tongue up the damp spot in the middle of the white cotton underwear. Her lips sucking hard on the covered bundle of nerves, her teeth grazing it softly. They didn't speak; Narcissa just enjoyed the feeling of Bellatrix's mouth as it worked its magic on her clit. Narcissa's head was spinning, she had never felt anything so intense in her life and she knew that something was coming, though she wasn't sure what it was, but the increasing wetness told her it was going to be soon. Her hips moved of their own accord and her hands found Bellatrix's hair and she tangled her fingers in the wild raven curls.

"Fuck…Bella…" Narcissa moaned.

Bellatrix sucked harder and then it happened, Narcissa let out a loud moan and a flood of wetness came gushing out of her and Bellatrix licked up what she could as it came.

"Bella! Fuck…yes…Oh…my god!" Narcissa moaned loudly gripping Bellatrix's hair tighter.

Narcissa had her first orgasm right then and there. The moment was almost to good to be true, but any doubt that she had was wiped away as Bellatrix brought her lips to Narcissa's for the first time. Narcissa was experienced at this, and noted that Bellatrix's lips were soft and they fit perfectly with her own. She decided to take a chance and slip her tongue into the older witch's mouth, Bellatrix moaned and settled between Narcissa's spread thighs. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before there was a harsh knock at the door.

Bellatrix flew off the bed and straightened her nightgown; Narcissa pulled hers down and got under her covers. Their mother entered the room waving her wand and turning on all the lights.

"Ah I see you're already ahead of schedule, good, you need some sense of responsibility, good to see that you are finally taking that step to help out more with your sisters." Druella Black said as she bustled around the room.

Bellatrix said nothing she just stood there looking at Narcissa who was pretending to sleep.

"Make sure Narcissa gets up and is ready for breakfast with in the hour, we have to go into Diagon Alley before we go to the station. Hurry up." Druella said as she left the room leaving the two women alone again.

"I should shower." Narcissa said sitting up.

"Me too. See you at breakfast Cissy." Bellatrix said leaving the room.

She left the room and went down to hall to hers, locking herself in before getting into a freezing cold shower.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's Note: Sorry its been toooooo long! But here it is!

Fleurs Du Mal: Chapter 4

Narcissa had showered and was down in the dinning room for breakfast within the hour. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened between her and Bellatrix. She had had her first orgasm this morning, though she couldn't believe that she had stayed up all night, it still happened.

She had oral sex with Bellatrix.

Her sister. The object of her affection.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that Andromeda was speaking to her. She looked at her second oldest sister, a pained expression on her face. Andromeda rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for Narcissa's angst right now, but she wanted to know what was going on with her. She had come down to breakfast in a right state and Bellatrix was more agitated than normal. Neither Narcissa nor Bellatrix were speaking to one another, and Andromeda couldn't help but feel that something had happened between the two of them.

"Come girls, we are leaving." Druella said snapping all three of her girls back to the present.

They all nodded, holding onto one another, they turned on the spot and vanished. Once in the Leaky Cauldron they entered Diagon Alley, the place was nearly deserted, it was early, and the shops were just barely opening. Druella ushered her girls down the lane towards the bank. None of them spoke or looked at one another. Narcissa's head was reeling, having Bellatrix next to here, hearing her panting as they followed behind their mother was becoming too much to handle.

"Mum." Narcissa said.

Druella stopped and turned to face her youngest daughter.

"Can I go to Flourish and Blott's, I need a book for school. I forgot it when we did our shopping last time." Narcissa asked.

"Gods Narcissa, you are so forgetful, you will never be a good housewife if you constantly forget important things, very well then, off you go." Druella said dismissively.

Narcissa nodded and walked away from the group. Bellatrix stared after her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion and hurt. But she knew that what had happened between them was wrong on many levels, and Narcissa was so young….too young to be so fucked up.

"Let's go girls." Druella said snapping Bellatrix back to the present.

Andromeda grabbed Bellatrix's wrist and pulled her in the direction of the bank. Narcissa walked into Flourish and Blott's, closing the door softly behind her.

"Good morning young lady. How may I help you?" The owner of the shop asked.

"Good morning, I don't need any help; I know what I am looking for, Thank you." Narcissa replied as kindly as she could.

The man smiled at her and walked back behind the counter to finish his paperwork. Narcissa walked though the small shop, down the rows of books. She really didn't know what she was looking for. She was trying to find something, anything to explain what had happened between her and Bellatrix. But she doubted that there were many books on it, and if she bought a book like that and her mother saw it…she would be severely punished. Finally she found a book on adolescences. She opened it gingerly and started to read. After a few minutes she slammed the book shut only to see Bellatrix standing there looking confused.

"Bella!" Narcissa shrieked in surprise.

"You didn't forget your book…" Bellatrix said.

"No, I didn't actually forget anything." Narcissa snapped.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows.

"Then why the sudden interest in…your body?" Bellatrix hissed in a whisper.

"Because, I want to know what happened between us…what my body did…" Narcissa replied softly.

"You were doing that before I walked in on you this morning Cissy. Don't be so daft." Bellatrix snapped.

Narcissa blushed eight shades of red at this statement. She hadn't really been doing anything; Bellatrix had interrupted her before she got too far.

"Andy talked to you didn't she?" Bellatrix asked a sudden fierceness in her voice.

"Yes…we talked." Narcissa said taking a step back.

Bellatrix advanced on her until her back was up against the bookcase behind her. She was shaking; Bellatrix had a look in her eyes that Narcissa didn't like.

"What did she tell you?" Bellatrix asked.

"N-nothing, just that she well she…got off…and had thoughts of you…" Narcissa replied her voice trembling.

Bellatrix's expression did not soften. She was going to make Andromeda pay for what she had told Narcissa. Bellatrix didn't need Narcissa to know what they did to one another, not when they had just done something.

"Oh my god there you guys are, we got to go, and mum is in a right state. She wants us to get fitted for new dress robes before we go to King's Cross." Andromeda said rounding the corner.

Narcissa jumped at the sound of Andromeda's voice and she looked at Bellatrix terrified.

"Oh for fuck's sake Bella, come on!" Andromeda said pulling her away from Narcissa.

Narcissa didn't move right away.

"Cissy, come on." Bellatrix snapped.

Narcissa followed her sisters out of the book shop and down the road to Madam Malkin's.

"It's about time you two showed up." Druella barked as her three daughters walked into the shop.

They were ushered onto the pedestals and Madam Malkin began to fit them for their robes while Druella prowled around them making adjustments and comments about their weight.

"Goodness Narcissa if your hips get any bigger, you won't be able to fit into your wedding dress." Druella said putting her hands on Narcissa's hips and scowling.

Narcissa bit her tongue. She wanted badly to slap her mother across the face. But she kept her face forward and impassive.

"Bellatrix, for Merlin's sake! If your breasts get any larger…you didn't get that from _my_ side of the family. Loosen the bust on this, so she doesn't look like a sodding prostitute." Druella ordered.

Bellatrix said nothing as usual and just looked bored as Madam Malkin began to make some adjustments on her bust. She kept looking sideways at her sister. Narcissa was on the verge of tears, she had always been the most sensitive of the three. Bellatrix felt slightly ashamed of herself for her out burst in the book shop. But she was shit scared that Andromeda had told her about what they had done…what they still did on occasion.

"And Andromeda…you just need…well you just need to fill out more. No wonder you don't have a suitor yet. Well that will be all arranged by Christmas; at least your children will be presentable." Druella said scrutinizing her middle daughter's robes.

Like Narcissa and Bellatrix, Andromeda said nothing. They all knew better than to contradict their mother, especially in public. After another fifteen minutes of comments and adjustments, they each had a new set of dress robes. Druella paid the woman and then ushered them out of the shop. Narcissa walked in silence to King's Cross, but she could feel Bellatrix's dark eyes on her. She didn't know what had happened, or why, but she felt that, that little interrogation back in Flourish and Blott's was a little out of character for Bellatrix. She had seemed downright alarmed that she had, had a conversation with Andromeda. She was snapped out of her musings by her mother telling her to keep up before she was left to mingle with the Muggles.

"Oh good, that sodding elf brought them." Druella said with a sigh of relief as they crossed the barrier on to platform 9 3/4.

They looked up to see that their trunks and owls were waiting for them. Druella quickly gave them the typical good bye, start of term speech and then they all got on the train with their trunks. Narcissa didn't want to sit with her sisters, she wanted to see Lucius. So as soon as she put up her trunk she left the compartment and went down a few to find Lucius.

"Narcissa." Lucius said happily greeting her as she appeared in the doorway of his compartment.

"Hello Lucius…Crabbe, Goyle." Narcissa said inclining her head to Lucius's two cronies.

The two young men looked at Narcissa stupidly. Narcissa just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lucius.

"Could you two excuse us?" Narcissa asked looking at them.

They got up and left the compartment without complaint.

"What is it Cissa, you seem out of sorts this morning." Lucius asked in a more concerned voice now that his cronies were gone.

"I don't know Lucius…I feel so out of whack." Narcissa replied exasperatedly.

"I bet you just need to get back to school, get back into a routine." Lucius suggested taking her hand in his.

"I hope that is all it is. I can't stand this…I need space from my sisters." Narcissa said looking out the window.

The train was still in the station, it wasn't scheduled to leave for another ten minutes. Narcissa hoped that Bellatrix wouldn't come looking for her, she wanted some time to be away from her so she could think.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" He asked snapping Narcissa out of her blank stare.

"No. I am just tired; can I spend the train ride with you?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius raised his eyebrows, she never wanted to sit with him on the train, mostly because she was sick of the rumors about them being sexually involved, which was not the case at all. Plus Crabbe and Goyle irritated her in all sense of the word.

"You want to be away from them that bad? Did something happen?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing happened; I just need space from them for fuck's sake Lucius stop asking me twenty questions." Narcissa snapped.

Lucius's eyebrows knitted together in concern, Narcissa rarely used that kind of language. Deciding that it was a good idea not to start a fight, he just squeezed her hand and began reading the Daily Prophet that was sitting on his lap.

"I can't wait to be back at school." Narcissa said breaking the silence.

"Me neither, its OWL year, I want to impress father." Lucius said looking up from his paper.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Narcissa said.

"Cissa, your mother hasn't been harping on you about your weight has she?" Lucius asked.

"Of course she has Lucius." Narcissa snapped.

"I mean to offence, I was just merely trying to figure out why you are so out of sorts." Lucius said.

"Trust me…you're better off not knowing. Can you please just drop it?" Narcissa asked, slight desperation in her voice.

Lucius sighed and leaned in towards her, kissing her softly.

"Oh please, don't start on the train." A voice said from the doorway.

Bellatrix was standing there with a look of disgust on her face. Narcissa's face turned red, and she stood.

"Get out Bella." Narcissa said.

"I don't think you have the authority to tell me to leave anywhere Cissy." Bellatrix said coolly.

Narcissa balled her hands into fists, she was losing it. The compartment began to shake and one of the windows shattered.

"Tsk…tsk…your magic is a little rusty, wasn't my head supposed to explode?" Bellatrix asked cackling.

"Sod off Bellatrix!" Narcissa shouted.

"Fine, have it your way." Bellatrix said shrugging.

She left the door way and walked down to the opposite end of the car. Narcissa stood there shaking with rage and embarrassment, she hadn't meant to lose her temper, but Bellatrix was just so…Bellatrix sometimes. Narcissa waved her wand, and the window repaired itself.

"Cissa…" Lucius started to say but Narcissa held up her hand to silence him.

"Don't Lucius, I don't want to hear it." Narcissa said angrily.

Lucius said nothing, he just sat down on the seat and didn't say another word.

"I think I am going to go sit somewhere else." Narcissa said leaving the compartment without another word.


End file.
